Amber
by DragonHunterhappieness
Summary: Occurs after Season 5. Hiccup is getting worried when the Dragon Hunters seem to disappear and everyone is getting snappy with each other. When he agrees to a vacation they run into a Dragon Rider who's past is more complicated than first believed. Minor Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic EVER so be nice. Please tell me how it is because this is mostly a story for my enjoyment. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon. No way. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

 _Sigh. Another morning, another lonely day of searching,_ Amber mused. But whatever. She was used to it. It had been her life for the past few years. She thought back to the time when she had friends, good friends that would stick by her side no matter what. But they were gone. They betrayed her, never to return.

The lonely dragon rider left her cave and called for her dragon. The Death Song came over the rise and greeted Amber. Her only loyal friend was this dragon. They had been through a lot of things together and never once questioned each others judgement.

"Come on, Gem. Let's keep looking."

They moved as one, dragon and rider. Always moving, never stopping. It was as if they could read each others minds. They were both majestic and terrifying, no one dared to attack them. But they didn't care about that. They were looking for someone. The someone that betrayed Amber. The someone that broke her heart.

...

On Dragons Edge, Hiccup was worrying about the Dragon Hunters. It seemed like they had disappeared, there had been no sign of them for weeks, and many of their ships had been found without a trace of anyone on them. Hiccup was worried that Viggo and Krogan were calling all the men to a certain base to regroup.

"Hiccup, you've got to stop thinking about it," Astrid said. Hiccup was pacing the floor and the whole gang was on edge. "I mean, look on the positive side. At least we got a break from them attacking us all the time."

"I know, that's what's bothering me."

"Hiccup, think about it. We have all been getting more short-tempered with each other. Maybe we need a vacation, and having no one to fight makes taking a few days off easier," Fishlegs commented.

Hiccup sighed. They were right. They were all getting snappy with one another, and that was no way for a team to act. "Okay, we'll take a few days off."

The room erupted in cheers. Everyone started talking at once, trying to decide where to take their vacation. Eventually, they agreed on the island called Odin's Respite.

"Great! Get packing. We leave as soon as your ready."

...

Amber had been circling this island for a few weeks now. She had gone over it thoroughly, even going over some areas two or three times. She started to think that maybe this was the wrong island when she found something. A ship was there in the water. A Dragon Hunter ship. But something was off. There was no movement on board.

Cautiously, they approached the ship close to the water. Once on board, they got a closer look at the ship. It did not look like it had been attacked but there was still no sign of life on it.

"Come on, girl. Let's go below deck."

Below deck they found things that confirmed her suspicions: everyone had definitely left in a hurry. They had even left behind some important maps and charts about the islands they had visited and the dragons they had caught and sold.

"This could be useful. Come on, let's get out of here. I keep feeling like someone's watching us."

...

On the way to Odin's Respite, they ran into two other dragon riders that were also seeking some peace and quiet. Hiccup offered that they could join them. "Thanks Hiccup," said Heather gratefully. "We knew that we needed a break, but we weren't sure what island to go to."

"We needed a break, too," Hiccup agreed.

Once Odin's Respite was in site, they saw that there was a ship floating in the water with the Dragon Hunter symbol on it, and a suspicions-looking Death Song and rider standing on the deck. The rider had her back turned to them and she appeared to be looking at something. She had long amber-colored hair that was pulled back in a braid. She was covered from the neck down in Gronckle Iron that was fashioned into some kind of armor. Neither the Death Song or the rider had seen them.

"Hold up," Hiccup whispered to the gang. "What should we do?"

"I say we blow the ship into nothing!" Tuffnut said with enthusiasm.

"Not bad," Dagur mused. "I've always loved a good explosion. However, this reminds me a lot like the time that Heather had been working for Viggo. See the map in her hand."

"That can't be good," Hiccup muttered. "Toothless, warning shot!"

As soon as the shot went off the rider jumped onto the Death Song's back and they went up into the sky. When they turned around, the first thing that everyone noticed was the rider's eyes. They were green, but they seemed so empty and lost and lonely that you couldn't help but notice them at once. But flickering in them like a candle was hope. The hope you have when you have almost found something that was lost.

...

The other dragon riders seemed to stop, but Amber kept on going. _I'll take out the Triple Stryke first,_ she thought. Spinning through the air, Gem fired off several shots at once in the Triple Stryke's direction. Everyone snapped out of their daze at that moment and the Triple Stryke was able to get out of the way. The Monstrous Nightmare, however, was not so lucky. The rider flew right into the shot and got hit. As he fell, the Nadder dove after him and stopped him from falling into the water. _Two down, five more to go,_ Amber thought grimly. All the other riders started to shoot at her so Gem dove towards the water to avoid the shots, but on the way down they shot down the Zippleback. The dragon hit the water with a splash, but the Gronckle eventually got them out of the water. Now all that was left was to get rid of the Triple Stryke, the Razerwhip, and the Night Fury.

...

Hiccup was getting worried. They were pretty evenly matched against the Death Song, so they weren't getting anywhere. If anything they were slowing down. While the dragon was distracted, Hiccup was trying to desperately think of a plan.

"We're going to have to shoot them down, bud," Hiccup said. Toothless growled. Hiccup would never suggest that unless they were desperate.

"Aim for the chest. Ready...FIRE TOOTHLESS!"

The Death Song's neck got in the way just before Toothless fired. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. However, this particular Death Song was missing it's scales on that side of it's neck. Toothless didn't notice and shot.

...

Amber saw the Night Fury getting ready to fire. Amber didn't think. Time seemed to shift into slow motion when she saw where the Night Furies shot would hit. She dove in the way. Gem was her only friend and Amber couldn't bear to lose her now.

...

Hiccup looked up when he heard Toothless's shot make contact. His eyes widened with horror. The Death Song's rider had jumped in the way and had been hit. She was blown back and was now plummeting toward the water.

"Toothless!" he cried as his dragon dove towards the falling girl. They were almost on top of her when the Death Song shrieked in pain. It dove towards them, knocked them out of the way, and shot them. Hiccup fell towards the water but Heather and Dagur caught him before he hit the water. The Death Song caught its rider and flew off into the trees.

Once Hiccup and the other riders were freed they started searching for the Death Song. Hiccup had to explain to the others what had happened.

"Wait, you SHOT HER!" Snotlout yelled.

"Yea..." Hiccup said. Astrid could tell that he was panicking. Who wouldn't.

"It's okay, Hiccup," Astrid told him. "We don't even know how bad she was hurt."

Hiccup sighed. She was right. They didn't know how extensive her injuries were, so they had no reason to panic.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called. "I found them!"

They landed in the clearing. About 100 feet away the Death Song was hunched up protectivly over the rider. She was not dead, Hiccup could see her chest moving. But he could also see some blood pooling on the ground around her.

"We've got to get her out of there, Hiccup," Fishlegs said, worry lacing his voice.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get close to the Death Song," Hiccup said. He started to walk towards the dragon, but it looked up and with a roar, lunged at him.

"I don't think it likes you very much," Tuffnut said.

"Hey, he did just shoot it's rider," Ruffnut added.

Sighing with frustration, Hiccup ran to the group. "I can't get near her. We're going to have to think of something else."

 **The suspense! I hope you liked it. I'll try to update ASAP, but I don't get a lot of time. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I got this one done in one evening! Normally this won't happen so don't get your hopes up. Sorry if it's a little short. WARNING! I am rating this chapter T because of violence and gore. Other than that, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. I own only my OC's.**

Chapter 2: Lost Memories

Amber was terrified. This had to be one of the worst dreams she had ever had. But this was no dream. It was a memory.

The Slitherwings had her and Gem surrounded. Gem had been thrown around in a storm and had crash-landed on Slitherwing Island. She had broken her wing so there was no hope of escape by flying out. Gem was also powerless to encase the Slitherwings because of their poison-coated bodies. Amber only had her sword.

Amber hated hurting dragons, but at this moment it was a life or death situation. Gem had already been poisoned, so she began to fight with her claws. Amber hadn't been hit yet, so she kept jabbing out at the moving mass in front of her. She slashed and cut, trying to keep them away from the wounded Death Song.

She jabbed a Slitherwing in the mouth, but was distracted when she saw Gem being throw against the rocks, losing some scales on the side of her neck. Seeing that their prey was wounded even more sent the Slitherwings into a frenzy. All this happened in a moment, but that was all the distraction needed. The Slitherwing that had Amber's sword in its mouth clamped its jaws around her arm.

Amber felt a tearing, searing pain in her arm and screamed out in pain. She felt light headed, and her vision was blurry. She looked up and saw the Slitherwing with her arm still in its mouth, dripping with blood. Amber screamed again when she saw this and this time Gem noticed the flow of blood coming from her elbow.

"Gem!" Amber cried. With a mighty roar, Gem lunged towards the Slitherwing and drove it away. She then turned to Amber and encased her bloodied elbow in the amber-rock substance to stop the flow of blood. "Thanks girl," she murmured.

They fought for all they were worth, but it was clear that they weren't going to win this battle. The Slitherwing poison was flowing through both their veins and they were sure that the end was near. Gem was already down, her sides heaving. Amber fended off the Slitherwings but it wasn't enough. She dropped to her knees just as a massive Slitherwing reared up over her. Amber waited for it to take her when an arrow found itself embedded in its flesh. It toppled to the ground next to her. Amber fell next to it, struggling against unconsciousness. From the trees several more arrows found their marks in the Slitherwings' slippery skin. The ones that were hit fell to the ground while the remaining ones fled for cover. There were many bloodied Slitherwings on the ground thanks to Gem and Amber, including the Slitherwing that had taken Amber's arm. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, Amber could make out a hazy figure running toward her from the trees.

...

Groggily, Amber woke up. Her chest hurt like crazy, and her head was pounding. She heard a voice. "Oh good, you're awake!" Female. Defiantly female. That was a relief.

"W-What happened?" Amber managed to croak out.

"Stay still! Here, I'll get you some water." The voice faded and eventually returned, accompanied by the sloshing sound of water.

"Don't drink it too fast. Here."

Amber cracked open her eyes. Standing over her bed was a young woman who looked not much older than herself. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a blue top with padded armor on her shoulders."Where am I?"

"You're on Dragon's Edge. I'm glad you're alright, you've been out for almost three days. I'm sure that the others will be glad too."

"What am I doing here?"

The teen shifted uncomfortably. "We saw you on the Dragon Hunter's ship and thought you were working for them. Toothless shot you and you fell to the ground. We had to get you away from your dragon to make sure you were alright."

"My dragon! Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. She is in one of the dragon pens. Now wait here, I'll get the others."

She started to leave. "Wait, what's your name?"

"I'm Astrid."

...

Hiccup and the others were discussing what to do about the mysterious dragon rider. Dagur and Heather weren't there because they had to get back to Berserker Island after their vacation plans were spoiled. Hiccup promised to send them a Terror message once they decided what to do.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we'll have to keep her here for about a week until her wounds heal. She can't ride her dragon until then," Fishlegs told him.

"Okay, and until she wakes up-"

"Hiccup! She's awake!" Astrid came running in.

"Oh, good. Now let's see if we can get some answers."

...

Amber looked up. In front of her stood six of the teens that she had fought, what did Astrid say, three days ago. The skinny boy with auburn hair and a metal leg took a step forward.

"I'm sorry about shooting you down. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt worse," Amber grimaced at the memory. "And you are?"

"I'm Hiccup. This is Fishlegs,-" he motioned to the large teen standing behind him"-Snotlout,-" the next teen smiled at her "-the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut,-" the next two stopped fighting long enough to wave at her, though the boy stared at her until his sister whacked him in the arm "-and I'm sure that you already know Astrid." Amber nodded.

"I'm Amber, and my Death Song is named Gem."

"Amber, I hope you don't mind if we ask you a few questions?" Amber shook her head. "Good. What were you doing on that Dragon Hunter ship? Are you working for them?"

Amber stayed quiet. She didn't want to tell them everything. not yet. "I'm not working for them," she finally said. "But what I was doing on that ship is my own business."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay, then until you tell us what you were doing you will be guarded." Amber started to protest when Hiccup stopped her. "I know that you won't like it, but we can't take any chances. And anyways, you can't go flying until your wound is better. Astrid, you'll take first shift."

No one complained. They all left to go about their business, except for Astrid. "You should get some sleep. When you wake up again we'll see what we can do for food."

Amber nodded. Even though she wasn't tired she needed a minute to process what just happened.

 **I hope you liked it. Please review, your feedback is always welcome. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. I was helping a friend with her Science Fair project and wasn't allowed any screen time. Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **Mariah (Guest): Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Hiccup is already engaged to Astrid, so he won't fall for Amber. However, Amber might end-up falling for someone else :).  
Amber will eventually tell them her past, but the gang will find out part of it themselves.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Sadly, I do not own HTTYD.**

Chapter 3: A Clouded Past

Once Amber finished her "nap" and had gotten a bite to eat Astrid took her to the stables to visit her dragon. Astrid watched quietly as Amber rubbed Gem's neck.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

Amber visibly tensed. "How did you know about that?"

Astrid smirked. "I had to take your armor off to tend to your wound. I couldn't take off the armor below your right elbow, so I assumed that it wasn't your real arm."

Amber sighed. "Your right. Gem and I crash-landed on Slitherwing Island. Gem broke her wing so we had to fight. I stabbed one in the mouth and it bit my arm off."

Astrid looked impressed. "How are you still alive?"

"Gem stopped the blood flow so I wouldn't bleed to death. Then someone drove away the rest of the Slitherwings and saved me and Gem. He helped me make my metal arm."

"What happened to him?"

Amber sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

There was an awkward silence until Amber said, "I'm going to take a walk, alone if you don't mind."

Astrid looked at her suspiciously. Amber smiled. "Don't worry, I won't go far."

Still suspicious, Astrid agreed. Amber nodded solemnly as she left. Astrid watched her go and promised silently to herself the she would find out what happened to Amber.

...

Amber wandered around the huts on Dragon's Edge. She was still trying to decide how much of her past to reveal. Astrid already knew about her arm, and Amber wondered how long it would take for her to start asking about _him_. Amber was thinking so deeply about it that she didn't hear Hiccup come up behind her.

"Where's Astrid?"

Amber spun around in surprise, drawing her sword. Hiccup took a few steps back and Toothless growled. Amber relaxed.

"I'm sorry Hiccup," she said. "After living on my own for so long it just becomes natural to draw my sword."

"I understand," he smiled. "So, how are you doing?"

"Alright. My chest is still aching quite a bit. It's hard to get used to things at Dragon's Edge."

"Yeah," Hiccup chuckled. "Hey, that reminds me. I've decided who's going to be your guard tomorrow."

"And..."

"It's Snotlout."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem. Hey, I have a question. Can I ride Gem tomorrow?"

Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry, but Fishlegs said that you couldn't ride until your wound heals completly, about three weeks."

"What! But-"

"No." Hiccup looked at Amber sternly.

Amber huffed in annoyance.

...

That night, Astrid flew over to Hiccup's hut. "Wait here, Stormfly. I'll be right back."

She walked in and saw him reading the maps and charts that Amber had been looking at.

"Hey, Hiccup."

"What. Oh, hey Astrid."

"I wanted to talk to you about Amber."

Hiccup looked up. "What's wrong?"

Astrid sighed as she took a seat. "She's hurting, Hiccup. Someone did something to her and I feel like it's eating her from the inside out."

Hiccup reached for Astrid's hand. "Then talk to her about it. She's bound to open up to us eventually."

"But what if she doesn't trust us enough to tell us? I feel like she doesn't open up to people very often."

"It's okay. We just need to earn her trust."

Astrid sighed again as she leaned her head against Hiccup's shoulder.

...

The next morning, Amber woke-up early to try and sneak off for a flight around the island. She had just steped out of her hut and was walking toward the stables when Snotlout and Hookfang landed in front of her.

"Just where do you think your going?" Snotlout asked while Hookfang growled.

"Um, I was just ... going to feed my dragon."

"Well, in that case, let me give you a lift."

Amber was about to say yes when she was interrupted by Hiccup and Toothless who were on their way to the dome.

"Snotlout, you know that she can't go flying!" Apparently he'd heard them.

"Ug, fine!" Snotlout grumbled.

"And Amber! I told you yesterday that you weren't allowed to go flying."

"But Hiccup-"

"No! And that's final!" With that, Toothless flew off.

With a growl Amber stomped off toward the stables. _There has to be some way to ride my dragon,_ Amber thought. She happened to glance over her shoulder at Snotlout who was staring at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. _That's it!_

"Hey Snotlout! Let's take a flight around the island. I know your just _dying_ to take me out."

The light in his eyes told her just that, but then they were filled with suspicion. "Hiccup just said no flying," he reminded her.

 _He's smarter than he looks,_ Amber smiled sweetly. "Hiccup doesn't need to know. We just have to stay out of his way."

He looked thoughtful. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say..._

"Okay. But this doesn't mean we're friends," he said.

Amber chuckled. Even though it was obvious that he was head over heels for her he was still trying to keep up his "tough-guy" act. This was just too easy.

 **So that's it! What did you think of the Snotlout/Amber part? Please review or PM me your thoughts and opinions (this would be much appreciated).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! I'm going to be changing the rating to T because I'm paranoid. I kind of have writers block so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little sloppy.**

 **Mariah (Guest): Maybe, but we'll have to wait and see won't we :).**

Chapter 4:

Amber and Snotlout had gotten away with their flight around the island, though they almost got caught by Fishlegs a couple of times. Amber was glad to be up in the air again even though she went slowly and didn't do too many tricks so that her wound wouldn't re-open. Even with all of her best efforts the wound was leaking a bit of blood when she finally got back to her hut.

The next day it was Fishlegs's turn to watch Amber. Her chest was still sore from her flight yesterday, but she didn't let it show. When Fishlegs showed up at Amber's hut he told her to follow him. "Hiccup wants you to meet the other dragon riders."

It took a while to get up there but she made it. Once they got inside Amber saw Hiccup talking to a girl with black hair and a tall-ish guy with red hair.

"I'm telling you Hiccup, we found a fleet of dragon hunter ships. They are a few miles south of here. If we leave now we can catch them," the guy punctuated this by pounding his fist into his other hand.

"I'm not sure if ... oh, you're here."

The two strangers turned around. The girl smiled at Amber while the guy just looked at her. Hiccup introduced them.

"Dagur, Heather, this is Amber. She will be staying with us until her wound heals."

Amber nodded at them. She turned to Hiccup. "Did you say something about the dragon hunters?"

Dagur answered for him. "Yes, there is a group of them a few miles south of here."

"Okay," Hiccup took charge. "Fishlegs and Amber, you'll stay here. Heather, would you stay with them?"

Before Amber could argue Heather agreed. "Of course Hiccup."

Amber shot a death-glare in Hiccup's direction. He ignored it and left with the rest of the dragon riders.

Once they were out of sight Amber turned towards Heather and Fishlegs. "We're going after them."

Heather agreed, but Fishlegs tried to stop them. "Amber, you know that you're not allowed to go flying!"

Amber looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to stop me?" Fishlegs sighed.

...

There were only 3 ships so they dragon riders' attacked. It was quite foggy, so they were all surprised when 7 more ships came full speed toward them. They were on the verge of being defeated when out of no where Heather, Fishlegs, and Amber attacked. Although they were grateful, Hiccup was quite upset.

"Amber! You're not supposed to be flying!"

Amber smirked up at him. "Then try and stop me Dragon Master!"

Hiccup sighed. There was no stopping her now.

...

Amber deflected any arrows that were shot at the other riders so that they could focus on destroying the ships. But then she saw a familiar face among the dragon hunters. "Gem, land on the deck!"

Once on the deck, the dragon hunter that she had singled out turn to her with an ax in hand. He chuckled evilly. "Amber. Well, it's been a while."

Amber returned his glare. "Darian. This time you won't get away."

They clashed, and the harsh sound of metal on metal resounded through the air. The matched each other move for move, blow for blow. Gem stalked around the fighters, growling and prepared to jump in if need be.

Amber was weaker because of her wound, but Darian was slower. Eventually she dis-armed him and pinned him up against the railing of the ship.

...

The dragon riders had demolished the other ships. Amber and the hunter, Darian, we're locked together against the rail. Amber whispered something to him and he growled back at her. Apparently Amber didn't like his answer because she flipped him over the side of the deck.

The dragon riders were watching Amber. Her face was a mix of fury, pain, and relief. Dagur was watching her closely. She got onto her dragon and joined the rest of them in the air. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Dagur was quite impressed.

Amber shrugged, mildly embarrassed. "It doesn't matter."

"Amber, you're bleeding!"

She looked down and saw blood seeping through the chinks in her armor. She suddenly became light-headed and she slumped over on Gem's head. She would have fallen off if Snotlout hadn't picked her up off her dragon. "Hiccup, we need to get back to the Edge."

Hiccup was about to agree when Fishlegs cut him off. "We don't have the right healing ingredients anymore. I used the last of them this morning."

"Then let's go to Defenders of the Wing Island. Mala sent me a Terror mail saying that they have updates on the hunters. They might be able to help Amber."

...

Gem flew ahead of the others. It was a quiet ride and worry clouded the air. Gem had reached the Island before everyone else and everyone was surprised to find Mala stroking her neck affectionately. She looked relieved to see Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Thank goodness! When I saw Gem without a rider I became worried. Is Amber okay?"

Hiccup seemed confused but he answered anyway. "She is badly hurt. We need to know if you can help her."

Astrid asked what everyone was thinking. "Um, how do you know each other?"

Mala shifted uncomfortably. "It's not my place to tell you. When she is better you should ask her."

They all dismounted and were about to go to the healers' hut when Gem let out a squeak of joy and rushed forward. The next moment everyone saw Gem on top of Throk, covering his face with affectionate licks. He laughed.

"Gem, get off me!" He looked over at them and when he saw Amber his smile fell from his face. He rushed over while Dagur and Snotlout glared at him. "Is Amber alright?"

"She'll be fine," Mala reassured all of them.

Astrid nudged Heather when she noticed the looks that Dagur and Snotlout were shooting each other. Heather chuckled. "Looks like someone's got a crush."

Hiccup heard them and chuckled quietly while he brought Amber into the healers' hut.

 **I hope you liked it. It's better then I hoped. Please review or PM me your thoughts and ideas. Don't forget to favorite and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! This chapter is out EARLY! *Confetti goes everywhere* Ha, that was fun. I am going to update every weekend. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Mariah (Guest): You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD never has and never will be mine.**

Chapter 5: Confessions

Amber groggily sat up. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she heard voices outside.

"How's she doing?" That was Hiccup's voice.

"She'll be fine. She shouldn't go flying for about three weeks." That voice. It sounded like Mala.

Hiccup sighed. "That's what we told her. She won't listen, though. She's too stubborn."

Mala laughed. "She always was."

Amber got up and stumbled to the door. If she really was on Defenders of the Wing Island then that would mean that Hiccup would know about ... Amber sighed. Might as well go say hi to a dear friend.

...

Hiccup jumped when Amber came stumbling out of the hut. When she caught sight of Mala she smiled. "Hello, old friend. It's been quite a while."

Mala smiled back. "Yes, it certainly has been a while."

Amber looked around. "Where's Gem?"

Mala chuckled. "She hasn't left Throk's side since you got here. The twins have been trying to separate the two of them."

Amber laughed, then winced in pain. She looked up at Mala. "How much have you told them?"

"She hasn't told us anything," Hiccup reassured her. "She said to wait until you woke up."

Amber relaxed. "Well then, let me find my wayward dragon while you round up the other dragon riders. Then meet back here so I can tell you about myself."

...

Amber headed up the side of the volcano. She tried not to think about her past, but sometimes it hurts too much to be ignored.

 _"How could you do this to me!?" The sky was dark and overcast, the rain poured from the sky and lighting crackled behind them._

 _"Please don't do this!" Amber begged the woman in front of her. "I love him, but that doesn't mean that I can't stay! If you would just give me a chance to prove..."_

 _"You've proved plenty Amber! You are not fit to live among us! From this moment forward you are banished from this island! You have until dawn to leave!" The woman turned and walked off._

 _Amber felt tears mixing with rain that was dripping off her cheeks. "No, you can't do this! You're my sister! Please, no!"_

 _The woman's figure disappeared into the downpour. Amber cried without shame as she called out her sister's name. "Atali!"_

"Hey Amber, are you okay?"

Amber looked up to see Dagur and his Triple Stryke standing beside her. She sighed. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Hiccup sent me after you. He's found Gem. I'm surprised that your dragon is comfortable here."

Amber turned chuckled. She turned to the Triple Stryke and offered it her hand. He gave it a quick sniff, but then allowed Amber to stroke his head. "What's his name?"

"Sleuther. Hiccup helped me train him." Dagur got onto Sleuther's back. "Do you want a ride back?"

Amber agreed. It had been a while since she had ridden on a Triple Stryke.

...

Hiccup sighed in frustration as he watched Dagur and Amber ride in on Sleuther. Was there no getting Amber off a dragon's back? Mala seemed pretty annoyed, too.

"Amber, Hiccup has informed me that you are not allowed to be riding a dragon. Is that correct?"

Amber avoided eye contact with her as she slid off Sleuther. "Yes."

"Hiccup told me that you would be staying here for a time, so I have decided that until you leave, Throk will be in charge of your dragon."

"What!" Amber didn't want to stay here. There were too many painful memories.

"Ooooooooooh, snap!" Amber turned around to see the twins, Throk, and Gem all standing behind her. Amber rushed up to Gem and threw her arms around her neck.

"I'm glad to see you, girl," she whispered to Gem. Gem chirped a response.

"We've all been wondering how you knew of Mala and the Defenders of the Wing," Hiccup spoke up next. "Do you care to explain?"

Amber went silent. She then decided to tell the the truth.

"I had been banished from my homeland when I came here. Me and my boyfriend-" Snotlout and Dagur's faces fell when they heard this "-were tending to a wounded Skrill that we had found on the shores of this island. When Mala and Throk found us they helped us tend to the Skrill. I decided to stay until about two years ago. That was when I felt like my heart was leading me elsewhere so I left. Its good to be back, though."

Hiccup and the rest seemed satisfied with that. He just had one more question :"How did you know that Dragon Hunter?"

"You're not the only one who fights the Dragon Hunters," she replied sharply. "I heard his men call him Darian and he must have heard my name somewhere."

Hiccup seemed less satisfied with this answer but he accepted it. Snotlout then spoke up.

"Just a quick question. Where are we going to go? I mean, it's not like we can just leave Amber here."

"You're right," Hiccup stated.

"Haha, what?" Snotlout looked confused. Amber just rolled her eyes.

"We can't just leave the Edge unguarded, but we can't leave Amber either. We're going to have to take shifts. Heather, Dagur, are you be heading back to Berserker Island yet?"

"Not yet. They won't be expecting us back for a while," Heather answered.

"And besides," Dagur added. "You guys need all the help you can get."

"Alright, then here's the plan. The twins, Heather, and Fishlegs, you head back to Dragons Edge. Stay there for a few days, then come back here to switch with me, Astrid, Snotlout, and Dagur."

"You are all more than welcome to stay as long as you wish," Mala added. The group all nodded in consent while Amber smiled at her friends.

 **And that's it. Please review or PM me your thoughts and ideas. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! I am writing a new HTTYD fanfiction and was wondering if you (my lovely readers) would give me some ideas. There will be more information at the end. Now, on with the chapter!**

 **Mariah (Guest): Darian was never her boyfriend, he is more of a old acquaintance/enemy. Yes, Amber's tribe didn't like men. Her old boyfriend isn't dead (yet). :)**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own HTTYD no matter how much I wish it.**

Chapter 6: Girl Time

It had been about a week and a half since Amber had ridden her dragon and it was driving her crazy!

Hiccup didn't have a guard on Amber all the time- much to her relief- but because she couldn't ride her dragon, she felt like there was no peace and quiet. Where ever she went she was faced with one of the dragon riders asking if she was okay, if she needed anything, if she wanted to geek out over some foliage (only Fishlegs asked this one). She always answered with I'm fine or no.

The twins were constantly annoying her poor dragon. Throk defended her as best he could, but it was no use. Gem was harassed until she would shoot at them, so Hiccup had to clean up a lot of Death Song amber.

Dagur and Snotlout were especially annoying. Because Hiccup put them in the same patrol group they were constantly fighting for her attention ... while she was constantly trying to get away from them.

This morning was one of the rare cases that everyone was on Defenders of the Wing Island. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Dagur had just gotten back from Dragons Edge and Fishlegs, Heather, and the twins were going to leave later today. Amber was walking to her hut when Dagur and Snotlout came up behind her.

"Hey Amber, where are you going?"

She cringed. She knew that no matter what she said a fight was going to break out. "I was just going to go do some sword practicing. I haven't done it for a few days and I don't want to get rusty."

"Well, in that case, let me join you." Snotlout glared at Dagur.

"Oh no you don't! I'm obviously the better choice when it comes to sword fighting!"

Dagur snorted. "Since when Snothat. Everyone knows that Dagur the Deranged is way better with a sword!"

"Really? Well let's see what you can do then!" Snotlout drew his ax.

Dagur laughed. "See, you don't even have a sword! This will be easy!"

Just before they clashed, Gem came roaring in and encased them both in her amber like substance. Hiccup and the gang weren't far behind.

Hiccup sighed. "Come on you guys. This is the tenth time this week! What was it about now?"

Dagur glared. "I was just asking Amber if she wanted me to help her with her sword practice when..."

"That's not what happened! Amber obviously didn't want to talk to him so..."

"No! When she got fed up with you..."

"No she didn't..."

"Okay, enough! Amber, do you want me and Heather to join you?" Astrid was getting annoyed with the guys argument.

Amber smiled gratefuly. "I'd be glad for the company."

As they left, Astrid passed close by Hiccup. "They're all yours," she whispered.

Hiccup looked over at them and saw the twins slapping Dagur and Snotlout, enjoying the fact that they couldn't fight back. He groaned as he watched the girls go into the woods.

...

Amber's wound had been healing wonderfully, so she was less slow while she was fighting. Astrid and Heather were throwing their axes.

Amber stopped fighting and sighed. "What's going on with those guys?"

Astrid and Heather looked at her and started to laugh. "You really don't know?"

Amber shook her head. Astrid kept chuckling while Heather explained. "It's obvious that they both like you. They've been fighting all week to get your attention."

Amber's face was a mixture of horror and confusion. Astrid and Heather just laughed even harder. Soon, Amber was chuckling along with them.

"I guess so," Amber chuckled.

Astrid stopped laughing. "Since we're on the subject, I was wondering something. Amber, you mentioned that you had a boyfriend. What happened to him?"

Amber looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's okay, Amber. You can trust us," Heather chimed in.

"Oh, it's not that I don't trust you. It just brings back too many painful memories."

"What happened?" Astrid pressed.

Amber looked up. She had tears that welled up in her eyes as she whispered, "He betrayed me. He left me and followed his dream. He promised that no harm would come to me, but the day he left was the day that my heart shattered."

"I'm sorry," Astrid and Heather had looks of sympathy on their faces.

"That's why I'm afraid," Amber continued. "I'm afraid to open up again to someone just to have them break my heart."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. "Well on that pleasant note," Heather said. "I think it's time to go back and check on the boys."

...

"Okay, this has got to stop."

Hiccup and Fishlegs had shooed the twins away from Snotlout and Dagur and were now trying to talk some sense into them.

"It's obvious that you both like Amber, but you can't beat each other up because of that. Let Amber decide who she likes more."

"But Hiccup!" Dagur wined, "How is she going to choose when she hardly knows us?"

"Then get to know her!"

"I've tried! But every time I do _someone_ interrupts me!"

"Hey, you've interrupted me just as much as I've interrupted you!" Snotlout defended himself.

"You know what, this is how we're going to do this. Snotlout, you are going to go to Dragons Edge instead of Heather. Maybe then you won't fight as much. Are we clear?"

Reluctantly, Dagur and Snotlout nodded.

"Good. Now stay still so that I can cut you out of there."

 **And that's it! Now, my new fanfiction is going to be about HTTYD. The gang are bored one day and decide to play Truth or Dare ... WITH AMBER! Please send me any truths or dares that you have and I will start writing ASAP. Please review or PM me, your feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far. I'm on a roll! I've published 3 chapters this week! I've put a lot of effort into it so please enjoy the seventh chapter!**

 **I would like to thank Mariah (Guest) and jewel (Guest) for reviewing. This means a lot to me.**

 **Mariah (Guest): I most likely won't kill him but I still don't know who she should open up to. I might do a sequel, depends on how this one ends. I would like to know what crossover you have in mind (I might not do it though).**

 **jewel (Guest): I'm glad you like it so much :).**

 **Disclaimer: Only Gem and Amber belong to me. I don't own anyone else.**

Chapter 7:

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins had left yesterday. Gem could now walk around without worrying that the twins were going to attack her and Amber didn't have to worry about Snotlout and Dagur annoying her and fighting over her all the time. She had just gotten out of bed when she heard Astrid speaking to Hiccup in a low voice. Amber ducked behind a barrel so that she could listen in on their conversation.

"While I was patrolling I saw a group of dragon hunter ships. I think that they are heading here."

"If that is true then we need to attack right away. Get Dagur and Heather. Try not to tell Amber about this, who knows what she would do if she knew that she couldn't come."

"It's strange. We don't see any sign of them for weeks, then just as we think that they're gone for good, they show up again. It doesn't make sense."

Amber didn't bother to listen in to Hiccup's reply. She was already running off towards her dragon.

...

"Throk! You have to let me ride Gem! I need to help Hiccup with the dragon hunters."

Throk turned to her with a stern expression on his face. "I'm sorry Amber, but Mala gave me strict instructions. You are not to ride your dragon until your wound has completely healed."

Amber wasn't going to give up that easily. "Throk, you of all people know that I know more about the dragon hunters than anyone here. I need to help Hiccup!"

"That might be true, but I won't disobey my friend and queen," Throk insisted.

Amber sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry Throk."

"Sorry for-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Amber had knocked him out cold. She had Gem drag him to the healing hut and jumped onto Gem's back.

"Let's go Gem, they're going to need all the help that they can get."

...

Viggo and Krogan were standing on the deck of one of the dragon hunter ships that Astrid had spotted. When Hiccup and the rest attacked, Krogan was ready.

"Prepare the catapults! Try to take the Night Fury alive! Dispose of the rest of them!" The ship came alive with hunters preparing nets and catapults. They fired at the riders but they were too fast to hit. One hunter had a lucky shot at Toothless and fired. Suddenly the net was encased in some kind of rock and was knocked out of the way by a amber-haired girl dressed in armor and riding a Death Song. "Thanks for the save, Amber!"

Viggo's eyes widened. _It can't be!_ "Ignore the Death Song! Concentrate fire on the others!"

Krogan looked at him. "Why shouldn't we get the Death Song?"

"It is no concern of yours." The look in Viggo's eyes was telling him a different story.

Krogan nodded and turned back to the battle.

...

Just like last time they fought, Amber blocked all of the arrows shot at the riders with her armor. Gem disabled the catapults and nets by shooting them with her amber. Amber glanced over at Dagur, he was looking at her and didn't see the net that was fired at him. "Dagur, look out!" Gem slammed them out of the way and got trapped by the net.

...

Viggo watched as the Death Song hit the water with a ran over to the hunter that had shot the net.

"What part of 'don't hit the Death Song' did you not understand!" he yelled at the unfortunate hunter. When he didn't respond, Viggo threw him overboard and started to wheel in the dragon. _Please be okay,_ he begged silently.

...

Dagur was just about to dive in and save Amber when she came out of the water. Everyone relived that she was okay. Turning back to the hunter ships, they defeated them with swiftness and accuracy. Once the dragon hunters had left everyone turned towards Amber. Dagur and Sleuther came up to her.

"I'm so glad your okay ... what in Thor's name is that!?"

On Gem's back, behind Amber, was a small black creature. It was the size of a Terrible Terror except it had fur and didn't resemble any dragon the they had ever seen. Amber chuckled. "It's a fox. When we were trapped in the net it swam up to us and helped us break through the net."

"What's a fox doing all the way out here?" Hiccup wondered.

"I don't know. Let's go it back to the Island."

Everyone agreed and started heading back.

...

Back with the dragon hunters, Viggo was confronted by Krogan. "What was that all about? Did you know that dragon rider from somewhere?"

"Yes, I do, but it's still none of your concern. Now, why don't you go and see if we're still on coarse. I've got work to do."

Still skeptical, Krogan left Viggo alone. _I've finally found you Amber,_ Viggo thought. _You have no idea how much I've missed you._

 **Sorry that I've left you on a cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait until next time. I still need ideas for my HTTYD Truth or Dare fanfiction, so please send them with any reviews you have. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! I really, REALLY hate writers block. This chapter might be more of a filler chapter so please don't get too upset.**

 **httydfan1: Amber is in her early 20's so it's not that bad. I can see how it would be creepy though :).**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own HTTYD. However, Amber, Gem and any new characters that might happen to appear in this story are mine. *hint, hint***

Chapter 8:

Once they returned to Defenders of the Wing Island, they were discussing about what to do with the fox. Throk wasn't happy with Amber but quickly forgave her when he found out what she had done.

"It's clear that we can't put it back where we found it, so where do we put it?" Amber looked over at the fox, who was currently playing with Gem's tail.

"It seems quite friendly," Hiccup remarked, "so I don't think it would be a problem if she stayed here for a while."

"Alright. I'll go make her a place to stay." Amber turned and walked towards the stables, but before she got out of hearing range she heard Astrid whispering to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I saw Viggo on that ship."

Amber's heart skipped a beat. _But that's impossible!_ she thought. _The man I've been hunting for years has been fighting Hiccup this whole time!_

Amber suddenly became dizzy and leaned against Gem for support. The fox nudged her legs and made her stumble into someone. "Woah, are you okay Amber?"

She looked up and saw that Dagur had caught her and was holding her in his arms. She blushed and stood up quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't feel good for a minute there."

"Is your wound bothering you? I could help you back to your hut if you'd like," he offered. Amber looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern for her. She was suddenly at a loss for words, lost in his striking green eyes. His hand subconsciously reached out for hers and took hold of it. Amber glanced down at her hand but didn't try to take it away from him. They had slowly been drifting closer to each other and were so close that Amber had to look up at Dagur. He was about to say something when Heather came around the corner with Hiccup and Astrid. They took in their position and were soon grinning widely.

"Well, are you lovebirds having a good time?" Heather asked cheekily. Dagur and Amber instantly separated, blushing madly.

"We were just talking," Amber protested while Dagur avoided his sister's gaze. Astrid snorted.

"Yea, right."

"Anyway, Amber, Mala asked if the fox could stay in her hut. There is no space in the stables and Mala said that she would enjoy the company," Hiccup said, still smiling.

"Of course, Hiccup." Amber picked up the fox, got onto Gem's back and flew off. She could feel their gazes on her back even after she had left.

 _What happened back there?_ Amber wondered. _I don't like Dagur, I couldn't!_ Amber tried to convince herself of this, but every time she thought of Dagur, all she could see was a pair of striking, soulful green eyes.

...

Hidden in the canopy of trees, a dragon rider watched Amber fly to Mala's hut. The rider had seen the fox in her arms and turned to her dragon. "Come on. It's time for a surprise visit."

...

Amber had just about made it to Mala's hut when out of seemingly no where a Triple Stryke and it's rider attacked her. She fought back but was eventually beaten by this mysterious rider. Forced to land, she jumped off Gem and landed on the ground, her sword drawn. But once she saw the riders face she broke into a grin. "Where have you been?!"

The rider was about to answer when Dagur, Heather, Hiccup, and Astrid flew in, prepared to fight.

"Who is this Amber? We saw you go down and thought you needed help," Hiccup said while the dragons growled at the intruder.

"No Hiccup! This is an old friend of mine. Her name is Raven."

"How many people does Amber know?" Dagur asked Heather. She shrugged.

"It's nice to meet you." Raven was a young woman dressed in a knee-length copper colored tunic with black pants underneath. Her dark black hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and her grey-blue eyes were the only piece of color on her. She smiled when she saw the fox.

"I see that you've found my traveling companion."

"The fox is your's?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but it's not a fox. It just looks like one. It is a rare kind of dragon, I don't know what it's called. It's wings are folded back against its body and it breaths a bright orange fire. Because of its internal body heat it needs to be in the water quite often to keep it from overheating."

"That explains why we found it in the water," Hiccup mused.

"Yes. Kyra had gotten lost a few days ago and must have liked you enough to go with you."

"I see. If you want to you can come back with us. Mala will be more than happy to see you again."

"It has been a while," Raven admitted as Amber lead her back to the village.

...

Raven was busy catching up with Mala, so Amber decided to take a walk. She hadn't gotten far when Dagur and Sleuther landed in front of her. Amber smiled. "Is that your only method to get my attention?"

"No, but it certainly works." He dismounted Sleuther and walked up to Amber. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Don't be," Amber assured him. "It wasn't that bad," She whispered under her breath. Dagur didn't hear that part.

"So, we're still friends?"

"Still friends."

He relaxed and got back on Sleuther. "I'll see you later then," He said as he took off. Amber nodded, trying to make sense of the mixed emotions that were welling up inside of her.

 **And that's it! I'm sorry if this chapter didn't answer all of your questions, I'll do better on the next one. In the meantime, please review or PM me any thoughts or opinions you might have. Any ideas are welcome, too. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! I hope that the last chapter was up to your expectations. I might make it with more romance, I don't know. Please tell me what you think. On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I have never owned HTTYD. I would have to be a genius to think of it all.**

Once the other riders came back from Dragons Edge, they had a lot to catch up on.

"Wow. We really missed a lot didn't we," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Amber agreed. She felt someone looking at her and turned to see Snotlout coming towards her.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?"

"No," she replied bluntly. She softened when she saw the heartbroken look on his face. "Hey, have you met my friend Raven yet?"

"Not yet. Is she as hot as you are?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Just come with me, okay."

Amber dragged Snotlout over to Raven, who was trying to clean her dragons. Let's just say it wasn't going very well.

"Raven! Someone wants to meet you!"

Raven turned to see Amber and a shorter Viking with black hair standing beside her. "Who's this?"

"Raven, this is Snotlout. Snotlout, this is Raven."

Raven nodded and stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Snotlout shook it, smiling. "No the pleasures all mine, milady."

Raven blushed lightly at this comment and Amber chuckled. Amber called Gem and got on her back. "Come on girl. Let's leave the new lovers alone."

They took off and decided to take a lap around the island. _How many days has it been since I got hurt?_ Amber wondered. _Once I'm healed, what will I do? Should I stay with Hiccup and the others or should I keep wandering?_ She was so lost in thought that when her dragon turned sharply she nearly fell off. "Gem! What was that for?"

Gem growled and turned toward a sea stack. Amber now heard the sounds of a dragon fighting something. "Come on! Let's go see what's going on."

They flew toward the sea stack and what they saw took Amber's breath away. "Gem! Drop me off, then go get the others! I'll hold them off!"

...

Dagur was starting to get worried. He hadn't seen Amber since Snothat and the others had got here. He was about to go look for her when Gem came barreling toward him. He instantly knew something was wrong, the Death Song was nudging him and pacing in circles. "Calm down, girl. What happened? Is it Amber?"

The dragon kept pacing and started roaring, but it wasn't a Death Songs roar. It sounded almost like...

From around the corner Windshear came rushing toward them with Heather and the others not far behind. "Slow down girl!"

Windshear ran up to Gem and the two of them seemed to be having some kind of conversation. Heather turned to Dagur. "What's going on? And where's Amber?"

"I don't know. Gem just came rushing towards me and started pacing and stuff."

"She wants us to follow her," Hiccup concluded. "Come on!"

"I hope Amber's okay," Fishlegs said. "Her would wasn't completely healed yet."

"She'll be fine," Raven assured them. "She's gotten worse and still been able to keep fighting."

...

Once they were in sight of the sea stack, they were shocked by what they saw. A baby Razorwhip was clinging to Amber as she defended a very wounded female from at least three hungry male Razorwhips. Raven was right, Amber certainly was able to hold her own, but it was obvious that she was slowing down. Hiccup and the others came diving in, dragons blazing. Windshear, Gem, and Heather joined Amber in defending the mother while Hiccup, Dagur, and the rest drove off the males. One of the blasts hit Amber, knocking her off the sea stack with the baby Razorwhip still attached to her. "Amber!"

Dagur and Sleuther dove down and caught her before she hit the water. "Thanks!" she gasped.

"Anytime!" Dagur answered. They flew back up, prepared to fight, but the others already drove off the males. They were now all worriedly gathered around the mother Razorwhip.

"Will she be alright?" Heather looked really worried for the Razorwhip.

"She'll be fine," Fishlegs said, giving the report. "A few more minutes and it would have been too late."

The Razorwhip got up and went over to Amber, who still had the baby Razorwhip. She nuzzled the young one and it chirped in response. "What are we going to do with them?" Raven asked. "If we leave them here then the males will come back again."

"We'll have to take them to Wingmaiden Island," Hiccup said. Amber looked really uneasy with this suggestion.

"Um, is there any other option? I mean, couldn't we keep them?" she asked, uncomfortably shifting the baby back and forth.

"We could, but there isn't enough space on Dragons Edge," Astrid explained.

Amber sighed. "Alright."

Everyone took off with the Razorwhip not far behind. They were looking worriedly at Amber, wondering what could've happened that made her dislike Wingmaiden Island so much.

...

They landed just outside the island. Amber was trying to give the baby to Heather. "You have a Razorwhip, you'd be way better at this then I am."

"Sorry Amber, but it seems pretty attached to you," she replied, gesturing to the Razorwhip that had a death grip on her shoulder.

"Fine!" Amber snapped. "Let's just get this over with."

They descended into the village with the Razorwhip following. One of the Wingmaidens saw them approaching, but when they saw Amber, they turned in the other direction and went into one of the tents. She returned moments later with Atali close behind. When they were about a dragons length away, they stopped and Atali addressed them.

"Amber. Well, it's defiantly been a while."

"Yes it has, sister. Yes it has."

 **There you go. CLIFFHANGER! Sorry :). You'll have to wait 'till next weekend for the next part. Don't forget to review and send me your ideas. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! This is a special for Valentines Day, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Both HTTYD and the song "When You Say Nothing at All" don't belong to me.**

Chapter 10:

"I thought I told you never to return," Atali said, glaring down at Amber. Even though Amber was shorter then her sister she still didn't back down.

"It's not like I had a choice," Amber growled. "I just want to see to it that these Razorwhips are safe."

"Whoa, what's going on?" Hiccup stepped in between the siblings. "Amber, you never mentioned that you had a sister?"

"I don't," Amber snapped. "She became dead to me on the day she banished me from our home."

"It was necessary. You had broken every rule we set down. It had to be done."

"What did she do that was so wrong?" Fishlegs asked.

Amber sighed. "I fell in love."

"That isn't the reason," Atali corrected. "It's who you fell in love with."

"Well, then who was it?"

Amber bit her lip then her eyes flickered over to Dagur before returning to Hiccup. "Viggo."

Everyone went silent until Snotlout spoke up. "Okay, that went really awkward really fast."

"But why would you like someone like him?" Astrid asked.

"It was years ago. When I was trapped on Slitherwing Island he fired the arrows that scared the dragons off and saved my life. He's the one who helped me make my metal arm and armor. He's the one that comforted me when I was banished from my home. I taught him how to train dragons and he trained a Skrill that he named Leiptr. But when Leiptr died, he shut down. The Viggo that I had fallen in love with had been replaced by a monster, and I knew that things would never be the same again." With her confession still ringing in the air and tears stinging her eyes, she turned and ran into the woods with Gem and the baby Razorwhip following her.

...

Dagur watched her go and decided to follow her, she had seemed quite upset. He and Sleuther went into the woods but quickly lost the trail. He was about to give up when he heard a sound drifting through the woods. Someone was singing, and it was beautiful.

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

 _Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

Dagur followed the singing as if in a trance. When he found the source he was awed by what he saw.

There, in a small clearing, was Amber. She had taken off her armor and was now wearing a light green top similar to Astrid's but without the shoulder pads. She had a knee length brown skirt with black leggings underneath. She had let down her hair and it fell way past her shoulders. She was facing the dragons, and Gem was humming along with her.

 _Try as I may I could never explain_

 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Dagur found that he knew this song, but he didn't remember where from. For now he was content to just listen.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

He stepped forward out of the woods and started to sing.

 _All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

 _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

Amber jumped, she hadn't know that anyone had been listening. But when she saw Dagur she smiled. She hadn't known that he could sing that good.

 _Old Mr. Webster could never define_

 _What's being said between your heart and mine_

He offered his hand to Amber. She took it, still smiling, and sang with him as they danced.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Gem kept humming when they stopped singing. They danced for a bit, then, softly, sang once more.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Amber looked up at Dagur. He took a deep breath. "Amber, I know that I might not be the best Viking in the Archipelago, but will you at least give me a chance?"

Amber gazed into his brilliant green eyes and smiled. Then she kissed him.

Dagur seemed surprised by this, but he quickly got over it and kissed back. All too soon it was over. Dagur chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

Amber sighed as she leaned against his chest. "Yes."

 **There you go, hope you enjoyed! I want to know what you think, and when you review don't forget to send any ideas that you have as well. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update recently, but I had writers block. Please don't hurt me! Heh... what am I saying? I should be writing the story not rambling! Well, here goes nothing!**

 **Mariah: Her sister still cares about Amber's well being, but she tends to be overcautious. Viggo will try to win her back, so we'll have to wait and see who wins. Yes, I have heard of Predator. However, I am only 14 so my parents will not allow me to watch it. It's a good idea, though!**

 **Disclaimer: If I haven't owned HTTYD before, what makes you think that I own it now?**

Chapter 11:

Dagur and Amber returned about a hour later. Hiccup saw them come into camp and walked up to them.

"Hey guys. So, Amber, Atali has asked that as soon as you return that you meet her in her tent. She said that you should be present when she tells everyone your family story."

Amber nodded in agreement. "Alright. I might as well get everything out into the open."

Hiccup lead them to the tent. Dagur was standing quite close to Amber and when they entered the tent. This was the first thing that Astrid noticed. As soon as Hiccup joined her she asked him about it.

"Do you know what happened between those two?" she asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "No idea."

Atali motioned to the seat next to her. "Please, sit." Amber nodded stiffly and sat down. Dagur went and sat beside Hiccup.

"I think it's time that you knew the whole story..."

...

 _"Atali, go inside! Get your sister!" A man grabbed his ax and ran into the smoke. A young girl, about 5 years old, ran into the building and into a room. Inside there was a baby wailing inside the crib._

 _"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Amber. Daddy will protect us." Atali picked up Amber and was about to go outside when a blast from a catapult rattled the house. Amber kept crying and Atali started whimpering when she saw flames leaping from the roof. Suddenly her dad was standing there by her side._

 _"Come on! You've got to get out of here!" He picked the two girls up and ran to the door. Before they got there the roof started to fall in on them. He picked up speed but he knew he wouldn't make it. He threw the girls out just as it fell. Atali sat up and saw Amber on the ground, whimpering quietly. She looked around and saw nothing but burning buildings and smoke._

 _"Daddy?" she called. "Daddy!?" He still didn't answer. Atali crawled over to Amber and held her in her arms. She was still breathing, but had some blood coming from a cut on her arm. Atali rocked her slowly back and forth, still unsure about what to do. From out of the smoke she saw a figure approaching her. She held Amber tighter to her chest and wished that they could just sink into the ground. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the end to come, but instead of an ax she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a woman dressed in armor and she seemed to have ... wings? Atali was about to ask when the woman started to speak._

 _"Where are your parents?" Atali shrugged._

 _"Mama is dead, but Daddy is still inside the house."_

 _"Which house is that?"_

 _Atali pointed at the house that she had just come from. The woman looked up to see nothing but a pile of ash. She turned to Atali with her face grim. "I'm sorry, but I don't think your Daddy will be coming out."_

 _Atali turned the the woman with tears in her eyes. "But he promised to never leave us after Mama died."_

 _The woman sighed. "Sometimes life gets the better of you. Do you have anywhere else to go?"_

 _Atali shook her head. Ever since her mother had died it had just been her, Amber, and Daddy._

 _"You can come with us then. We can help you with your baby sister, too. What's your name?"_

 _"Atali. This is Amber."_

 _The woman smiled. "Well Atali, welcome to the Wingmaidens."_

 _..._

"Wait a minute," Snotlout interrupted. "How do you remember any of this? You were 5."

"She had a traumatic experience, Snotlout," Fishlegs clarified. "And someone must have told her how she came to the island."

"Yes," Atali said.

Amber continued the story. "Over the years, we were raised as Wingmaidens, but..."

...

 _It was time for the Grand Transition, and this would be the first year that Amber would get a Razorwhip. Amber knew that she should be excited, she had been raised around these dragons for her entire life, but she just didn't feel the same around them. The ceremony had begun and the Razorwhips came out. But none of them came to her. Amber's breath caught in her throat. She turned and left the cave with Atali calling after her._

 _She ran into the woods until she was out of breath, then leaned up against a rock. She had always known that she hadn't really belonged, but now she knew. She was about to turn back when she took a closer look at the rock. It was a bright amber color with red swirls in it and it seemed to be transparant. A moan issued from the other side. Amber drew her dagger and slowly approached the other side. There, stuck in the rock, was the most beautiful dragon that Amber had ever seen. It was a bright yellow with red-brown stripes. It's head fins were the same blue color as the pattern on its wings. Amber dropped the knife and slowly approached it. Its eyes opened to reveal there bright green color._

 _"Don't be afraid," Amber said softly. The dragon let out another moan and closed its eyes again. Amber placed her hand on its side and found that it was extremely hot. "You're hurt," she exclaimed. She went back around and saw that the red color that was mixed in the amber was blood. "I'll be back," she reassured the dragon as she turned and ran back to the village._

 _..._

"And then you healed her, right?" Fishlegs interrupted. "Wow. Did anyone find out that she was on your island?"

"No," Amber chuckled. "However, I did have several close calls. Atali eventually found out and wasn't too happy about it. I was pretty mad at her and decided to run away. To cut a very long story short we were almost killed on Slitherwing Island but Viggo saved us. I fell in love with him and so enough Atali found out and banished me from the island."

"Wow," Hiccup said. "That's why you didn't want to come back."

Amber nodded. "That's pretty much the whole story."

Atali took charge. "I appreciate that you brought these Razorwhips to us, they will be looked after. Meanwhile, get some rest. You all look like you've taken quite a beating."

Amber held back a yawn and went to her tent. _At least she accepted me back,_ she thought.

 **There you go. I thought that you guys needed a bit of Amber's past and this was a good time to do it. Anyway, review, and when you do please send any ideas you have. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't written in a while, I just kind of lost inspiration for a while and became really busy with school. I also went on vacation but I'm back now! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

 **SweenTheSaltine: Thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD no matter what you may think.**

Chapter 12:

Amber was jolted awake by a loud explosion just outside her hut. She jumped to her feet and sprinted out the door, drawing her sword on the way. She stopped when she saw flames licking at her from all around and raised her hand to her lips. A shrill sound echoed through the air as Gem swooped down and plucked her from the earth. She joined the others in the air. "Hiccup! Atali! What's going on?"

"It's Viggo," Hiccup called, narrowly avoiding an arrow from down below. "He must have followed us here."

"Well then what are we standing around here for?!" Snotlout demanded. "Let's get 'em!" he yelled as he dove towards the hunters.

"No Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted trying to stop him.

Raven dove after him. "I'll get him!" she called to the others. "You cover for me!"

The riders spread out, protecting the Triple Stryke and Monstrous Nightmare from the hunter's fire. But something seemed wrong.

"Hiccup!" Amber turned to him. "Something's wrong!"

"What do you mean?!" he yelled, deflecting an arrow while he did.

Amber was about to reply when it happened. Snotlout was just about to blow up a ship when Mace slammed into him, knocking him to the deck. He sat up in a daze and found Raven's sword at his throat. "Don't try anything stupid!" she hissed.

As everyone wondered what just happened Viggo and Krogan appeared on deck. Krogan nodded at Raven and she motioned for Snotlout to stand up as Viggo addressed the riders.

"Hiccup, I have a one time offer for you!" he shouted. Hiccup signalled for the others to hold their fire.

"I'm listening!"

"You, the riders, _and_ the Wingmaidens will leave Wingmaiden Island and we will return your friend. If you don't, well, I don't think you want to know what's going to happen to him!" Viggo smirked cruelly. Amber turned to Hiccup. His face was a mask of worry.

"Give us until sundown!" he asked, barely able to mask the concern in his voice.

"Of course, Hiccup! I am nothing if not a business man, and I know that in good business negotiations must be made! Come meet us at sundown, at this very spot, with your answer!"

Back in camp, Amber walked away from the gang with a million thoughts swirling in her mind.

 _How did I not see this coming? This is all my fault! I shouldn't have trusted Raven so easily. It was too suspicious how she found me on Defenders of the Wing Island. She must have been tracking me the entire time! But why is she working with Viggo and Krogan? Oh, this is all my fault!_

"Are you okay?"

Amber jerked her head up to see Dagur standing in front of her. She sighed. "I-I'm fine. But none of this would have happened if... if..."

She couldn't speak anymore. The tears that she had felt welling up started to spill down her face. Dagur stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," he said in an attempt to calm her down. "It's not your fault."

"B-But it is!" she sobbed. "I-If I h-hadn't found y-you and the r-riders, t-then none o-of this would h-have happened!"

"Look at me!" Dagur insisted. He lifted Amber's chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "If you hadn't found us, then we wouldn't be here together. If there's anything I've learned it's that you can't go back, no matter how much you messed it up before. You just need to work with what you have."

Amber sighed deeply. "You're right. I-I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Dagur interrupted her. "We'll make it through this together, I promise."

He then planted his lips against Amber's. She melted into the kiss until it was interrupted. "Um, what did we miss?"

The two of them jerked apart to find Ruff and Tuff staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces. "W-What are you doing here!?" Amber asked.

"Uh, we noticed that you weren't at the meeting so we wanted to make sure you weren't a traitor, too," Tuff said. Dagur glared at him when he said _traitor._ Ruff noticed this and slapped her brother in the head.

"Did you really need to say that?" she growled at him. She turned back to Amber and Dagur. "Anyway, so how long has this been going on?" she asked, gesturing to the two of them.

They glanced at each other and started blushing madly. Dagur chuckled nervously. "Um, about that... can you not tell anyone about... us?"

"Hey, your secret's safe with us!" Ruff exclaimed, then looked at her brother. "Well, me at least. I don't know how long this mutton head will be able to keep his mouth shut."

"Hey, I can keep a secret!" Tuff protested. "I never told anyone about your secret crush on Hiccup since you were seven, did I?"

Ruff face palmed. "You idiot! You just did!" When she looked up her face was bright red. "Will you excuse me? I need to beat some sense into my brother." She then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the woods.

Amber chuckled. "Should we help them, or..."

Dagur grabbed her arm and began to lead her back to camp. "Nah. From what I've heard Ruff is usually able to beat Tuff up on her own."

 **There you go! Some Dagur/Amber fluff. Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Anyways, until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! I hope you liked that last chapter. Now onto the next one! WARNING! Character death is involved.**

 **Warr10r 0f 7h3 L16h7: Here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: Only Amber, Gem, Raven, Mace, and any other unknown characters are mine, the rest are not.**

Chapter 13:

Dagur and Amber met up with the rest of the group. "There you are!" Hiccup called. "Where are the twins?"

Amber chuckled. "They'll be here soon. Anyways, what's the plan?" she asked, her voice growing serious.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know, but it will have to be something that they're not looking for. I've gone over it dozens of times, but it just doesn't work!"

Astrid went up and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"But I can't! I've tried and tried, but I can't! IT WON'T WORK!" Astrid removed her hand and Amber and Dagur took a step back. Hiccup rarely got this upset, but what scared them was the broken look in his eyes. Of course the twins decided that now would be a good time to show up.

"Hey, look on the bright side! At least if we don't show up it's not like we'll lose much." The twins came out of the woods with a few bruises and scratches, but were otherwise okay.

Amber had had enough of the twins fooling off. She ran up to them and grabbed them each by the collar of their shirts. "Listen to me, muttonheads! I have been double-crossed and betrayed more times than you can count. This is nothing compared to what I've been through. Now, I have had ENOUGH of you two going around acting like everything is hunky-dory when an... ally is in trouble! Get your act together before I have to beat it into you myself!" For the first time in their lives the twins were speechless. They nodded dumbly and Amber released their shirts. "Good." She turned to the others. They stood looking at her, their mouths open in shock. Finally Dagur spoke.

"Wow. Who knew that under that solemn, quiet exterior there was the mind of a hardened general. Would've been nice to know before."

Atali took a step toward her. "Amber, I sincerely apologies for the way that I treated you all those years ago. It was selfish of me to do that and I see it now. But you always were different, and that is what we need. Do you have a plan?"

Amber looked up. "Yes, but it's reckless, and extremely dangerous. You won't like it."

Atali smirked. "Try me."

...

Sunset had finally arrived, and Hiccup and Amber went to meet Viggo. He was there, just as he promised, with Snotlout and Hookfang in tow. Raven and Krogan were a little ways behind him, like bodyguards.

"Ah, Hiccup. I trust that you have come to a decision?"

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

"We take our friend and you leave us... for good!"

Suddenly an explosion took out part of the fleet from behind them. With Krogan and Raven temporarily distracted, Hiccup and Amber made their move. Hiccup took out Krogan and Raven while Amber went for Snotlout and Hookfang. She had just finished freeing Hookfang when she heard a cry from Hiccup. She turned to see Hiccup and Toothless pinned down by Mace and Krogan's sword to Toothless's neck. Amber was about to go to his aid when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Viggo. He had Snotlout by the neck and was going to kill him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Amber lowered her weapon and signaled to Gem to back down. "Good."

"Viggo, don't do this. You're better than this!"

"Not anymore Amber!" Viggo yelled. His grip loosened on Snotlout's neck and he was able to get away. Viggo pointed his sword at Amber as he walked toward her. "When you left, it shattered my spirit and bent my will. You broke me, and that's when I knew, that I had to be rid of you." The point of his sword was now resting against her chest. "And for what! FOR WHAT! For you to come storming back into my life again! For you to come back and make me remember..." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Remember why I love you." He looked her in the eyes, as single tear coming from his. "I'm sorry, Amber." He drew back his sword, preparing to drive it into her chest.

Amber shut her eyes, ready for death to take her. But it never came. Instead she was shoved to the side as someone took the blade for her. She looked up at her savior, but it was the last person she expected.

Raven stood, her mouth partially open, a sword through her side. Viggo released it, shocked to see what had happened. Blood was already dripping from her wound as she sank to her knees. Amber went up to her and lowered her gently to the ground. The life from her cold, grey-blue eyes was already fading, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Krogan also dropped his sword and ran to Raven's side, his eyes wide. "No. NO! No, no, NO! Please Raven, not you!"

She turned her head to him. "I... I'm sorry. It... had to... be done." He cupped her face in his hand. She smiled weakly and turned to Amber. "Amber... will... you... ever... forgive me?"

Amber fought hard to stop the tears that had started falling down her face. "Of course."

Raven to another shaky breath. "Krogan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't... forget... to return... Viggo's... sword..." And just like that, she was gone.

 ***sniff, sniff* NO, I'm not crying! There's just a bug, in each one of my eyes and it's irritating each of them equally. *takes a deep breath* I'm okay. Don't forget to review, it means a lot. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! It's the end of the school year and I feel stressed trying to get everything done and handed in on time (that and I had no idea what to write. Stupid writer's block!). Better late then never I guess.**

 **W0lv35-0f-L16h7: Lol I'm sorry for freaking you out, I haven't actually read the books yet.**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD in no way, shape, or form belongs to me.**

Chapter 14:

Amber jerked up from her bed, a cold sweat covering her body. _Another nightmare,_ she thought as she let out a shaky breath. But when she saw the pendant by her bed she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. So it wasn't a nightmare, it was the hard, sharp truth.

She curled up on her bed, hugging her knees as she tried to suppress the sobs that were choking her and forget what had happened just two days ago. Raven, her oldest friend, the one who had protected her, taught her, and stuck by her side no matter what, was gone. And she wasn't supposed to be. _Amber_ was the one who was supposed to be stabbed, _she_ was the one that should be buried, not _her._

She reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the pendant on her nightstand and held it close to her as good memories of the two of them filled her head. When Amber had first been exiled from Wingmaiden Island Raven had found her and Viggo and joined them on their travels. The two girls were pretty much inseparable since that moment. As a sign that they would always be there for each other they had made pendants for each other. Amber's was bronze and had a Death Song circling a orange gem that was in the center. Raven's was steel and had a Triple Stryke circling a black gem in the center. They had both swore that as long as the pendants were intact, they would be there for each other.

It was not so now. The steel the Amber had carefully crafted for her best friend looked like it had been flattened with a hammer, the intricate design now barely recognizable, and a crack that nearly split it in half. Clearly Raven had thought that their friendship was over, but when she had taken Amber's place it was a sign that deep in her heart she really did care for Amber.

She got up from her bed and nearly tripped over Kyra, who was lying at the door. When Raven didn't return the poor fox-dragon was beside herself with grief. She had somehow found the mattress that was in Amber's room that Raven had used and had refused to get up. Mace was also devastated. When Raven had drawn her last breath the dragon had gone berserk, tearing through everyone and everything until he made it to his fallen master's side. From there he had refused to move, frantically nudging her head and licking her hand. When she didn't wake he turned to Viggo and tried to kill him, rushing at him blindly. He was eventually contained in a dragon-proof cage, though he still didn't calm down.

Amber left the hut, the dim light of the setting sun not effecting her in the slightest. She went into the large hut that was used for meetings and found that all of the dragon riders were still there, along with Dagur, Heather, Mala and Throk. They all jumped when Amber came in the room but they all seemed hesitant to approach her. She didn't mind, she didn't care.

"I'm going to give Raven her funeral. If any of you wish to join me, you are more than welcome to," she spoke, her voice rough from disuse and from crying. The others shot each other confused looks as she left the tent, but Atali seemed to understand and got up to follow her.

"Uh, what does she mean, 'give Raven her funeral'? Viggo and Krogan still have her body," Fishlegs asked, confusion and concern heavy in his voice.

"Is she planning to raid them for her body?" Hiccup asked, his eyes widening at the thought.

"No," Atali assured them, motioning them to follow her. "She does things a little differently."

They got to the stables and saw that Amber had mounted Gem and had been waiting for them. Silently, the others mounted their dragons, Mala going with Astrid and Throk going with Snotlout with Atali following with her Razorwhip. Seeing that everyone was ready Amber and Gem took off, following the sunset that had almost sunk completely behind the horizon.

After a while they arrived at a cliff face with a shield carved above a small ledge sticking out of the cliff face. Amber hopped of Gem and pressed one of the nobs on shield, causing it to move and reveal a cave opening big enough for both the dragons and the riders to enter. Gem and Amber entered walking side-by-side, Amber's hand resting on the side of Gem's neck that had no scales. The other riders entered in a similar fashion, with their dragons walking to the right and their hands resting on them. When they came into the center of the cave their mouths dropped open in wonder.

The cave was a large open area that was surrounded by clear crystals that reflected the moonlight that was coming in through a hole in the roof. Beneath the hole was a puddle of water that threw a shimmering reflection against the walls. Set in a semi-circle about five paces into the cave looked like stone chairs. On some of them there was the bright orange shine of the amber-like substance of the Death Song. Above each of these was engraved a name and a few words. Hiccup went up to look at one of them and was shocked at what he saw. Embedded in the amber-rock was an object. The one Hiccup was looking at had an ax handle in it that still looked like it had just been dug up from the ashes of a fire. Above it were written three words: 'FATHER, MY SAVIOR'.

"Are all these people, people that Amber knew," Hiccup asked Atali as he glanced at the other four tombstones that had amber on them.

"They're not all people, and they're not all dead," she whispered, watching Amber as she placed the broken steel pendant on a blank stone. "She makes a stone for those who she knows are dead, or are beyond redemption. For example, she has a stone for our Mother, Father, and Leiptr, who are actually dead, and now one for Raven. But she also has one for Viggo, who will always be lost to her, and Chamomile, who was her closest friend here on Wingmaiden Island, but never forgave her for leaving."

Everyone gathered around as Amber began to speak. "Raven. When I was lost, and didn't know who I was, you saved me. I never thought that when you were lost, I would be able to save you. I hope that your soul can rest in peace, and find a home within the halls of Valhalla. May this place always be a reminder of your courage and bravery, and may you never be forgotten." With that said she looked at Gem, and the dragon encased the pendant, forever attaching it to the stone. Above it Amber carved 'RAVEN, TRUSTED FRIEND, I'VE GOT YOUR BACK'.

When she was finished, she turned to the others. "Tell no one of what you have seen. Let this moment live in you, so that these memories will never be forgotten." She turned sharply, and exited the cave.

 **Again, I'm sorry for not finishing this sooner, but I hope it was good anyways. Make sure to comment with your opinions and feedback. Until next time!**


End file.
